Gentle Persuasion
by lil'breezygreen
Summary: An evening of drinking leaves a drunk Spencer in the care of a reluctant Aaron. Slash. No longer a oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first and only attempt at slash. Please be gentle. I've been suffering from writers block and thought that maybe going out of my realm of normal might help get it flowing again. Thanks for humoring me. I don't own anything to do with Criminal Minds.

* * *

"But I'm not ready to leave." Spencer slurred as he staggered across the floor being held onto by his boss.

"Oh yes you are." Aaron sighed shaking his head at the sight of his young subordinate.

"Look Hotch, I'm a mummy." Spencer laughed. "Don't you like my costume?"

"Uh hugh." Aaron groaned.

Spencer emerged from the bathroom earlier wrapped from head to toe in toilet paper yelling that everyone forgot to wear their costumes. The only problem was, it wasn't Halloween.

Everyone went out for a drink and ended up ditching Aaron at the bar with a very drunk Spencer and Aaron wasn't about to leave him there to find his own way home.

"Time to ditch the costume Reid." Aaron said pulling the toilet paper off the kid.

"But it looks good." Spencer whined. "You're such a party pooper."

"Yes I'm a party pooper." Aaron mumbled as he plucked the last of the white covering off and tossed it on the ground.

Spencer flopped into the seat of the car folding his arms in front of himself clearly pouting at having to leave.

* * *

Finally reaching the parking lot of Spencer's apartment building Aaron turned off the engine and shook his head at the person passed out in the passenger seat.

He couldn't help but smile seeing the young man breathing loudly with his mouth hanging open and his soft brown hair all disheveled. Now how on earth was he going to get the kid inside.

Spencer was little help as Aaron dragged him up the stairs to his apartment.

A giggle and quiet hick up emerged from Spencer's mouth as Aaron patted the side of Spencer's brown corduroys looking for the keys to his door then reached into his front pocket to retrieve them.

After trying a few keys the right one was found and the lock turned and the door opened and Aaron proceeded to drag Spencer inside and kicked the door closed behind them.

"Just a little further Reid." Aaron grunted pulling him to the couch.

Spencer's legs weakened forcing Aaron to wrap both arms around the youth pulling him in closer to his body causing Spencer's head to fall into the crook of Aaron's neck.

The heat of Spencer's breath tickled him on the sensitive area causing him to shiver in an unexpected way. It was almost titillating.

Aaron swallowed and continued on to their destination and placed the limp body on the couch. As he was about to pull away to leave when a hand grabbed onto his arm and stopped him.

"Don't leave me here." A tiny voice begged.

Groaning Aaron sat down on the end of the couch from where Spencer was laying.

"I can hang out for a little bit."

Spencer mumbled something incoherently and sat up and moved over closer to Aaron and placed his head on Aaron's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Aaron's body tensed up having the young man snuggling up to him but relaxed once he heard the soft snoring begin again from Spencer's mouth.

He hadn't planned on spending his night like this but yet here he was babysitting the one team member who never drank and yet somehow ended up completely wasted. Aaron just knew this was somehow all Morgan's fault and he planned to get even somehow.

As the minutes ticked by Aaron found himself getting drowsy and closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In a haze Aaron woke to feel a hand sliding up his chest and a lanky body moving closer to him and making its way toward his spread legs and climbing over to straddle one of them. His eyes flickered open to find Spencer beginning to move precariously over his thigh.

"Reid." Aaron said thinking maybe Spencer was having some sort of wet dream.

The only response he got from the moving body was a breathy moan that slowly moved up to his neck. Lips grazed lightly up the side of his neck making his body jolt.

"Spencer." He said louder.

"Mmfph?"

Tiny kitten licks tickled him under his earlobe as skinny hips began to dry hump slowly on his shaking leg. Aaron's mind was spinning.

"Ahh, Spencer." He choked out.

What was this kid doing to him? His own manhood betrayed him by beginning to stiffen in his trousers.

As Spencer's erection poked harder at his thigh a low growl escaped from deep within Aaron's core. He wanted this more than he allowed himself to ever want anything but he still wasn't sure if Spencer was even in his right mind.

Once Spencer's hand slipped down and moved over Aaron's tented pants he quickly grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled the young man away from him.

Aaron looked into Spencer's glazed lust filled wanton eyes and could tell he was fully awake but still not sure if he was completely coherent of what he was doing.

"Damn. Why does he have to be so beautiful?" Aaron thought seeing the lower lip of the man still on his lap beginning to protrude out.

Spencer's cheeks were flushed and he was lightly panting. Oh he looked so hot when he was horny.

Not able to control himself any longer Aaron reached up and pulled the lithe man on him to his face and took the lower lip of his partner into his mouth and began to gently suck on it.

Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck as Aaron laced his fingers through the soft locks of Spencer's hair as the kiss deepened and became harder.

"God is this really happening?" Aaron thought as the sound of wet kisses and heavy breathing filled the air.

Aaron's hard on was blazing and he needed to come. Maneuvering the man on him down to the couch so Aaron was scissoring himself with Spencer's legs, he began to thrust rubbing the two straining cocks together.

"Ahhhh, mmmmm." Spencer sighed bucking harder.

"Fuck Spencer." Aaron cooed loving the sensation that was occurring between them.

There was no need to remove any clothes as the two men ground relentlessly against each other. Aaron was amazed at the way Spencer's body was responding to him and in turn astounded at the animalistic response that Spencer brought out in him.

Pulling Spencer closer to him Aaron ground his hips in deeper creating hot friction that blazed even more wildly between them.

Sweat was beading across Aaron's forehead as he watched the man under him begin to tense up.

Spencer was holding his breath and squeezed his legs together and began to convulse letting out tiny whimpers as he jerked. Aaron continued to thrust as Spencer rode out his orgasm.

"Fu fu fu fu fuuuck!" Spencer finally managed to choke out and then he began to stop trembling.

That was all it took for Aaron to explode. The hot liquid was pooling in his boxers as the sweet contractions shot it out of him. The endless stream of convulsions continued through his body as he looked into big doe eyes of the man under him that caused this. He had never come so hard in his life.

* * *

Collapsing helplessly on Spencer Aaron was panting hard and feeling more satisfied than he ever had and he wasn't even out of his clothes or inside of the object of his desire.

There would be no more denying his feelings for his subordinate. He wanted this man in every way he could have him and soon would make him all his. Suddenly the irritation he had for Morgan earlier became appreciation and all need for revenge was gone.

* * *

Spencer wrapped his arms tightly around the man on top of him and held him closely. A sly sated smile was spread across his face as he felt Aaron's hot breath on his neck. He knew he wouldn't be a virgin for much longer and now he had the one he wanted more than anything there with him and obviously interested.

Spencer knew he should be feeling guilty right now for tricking Aaron into thinking he was drunk but he didn't know any other way to get the man alone with him and if Aaron rejected him he could always just blame the alcohol.

* * *

Thanks for giving it a chance. How did I do?


	2. Chapter 2

I have been fighting writers block so I wrote this as a one shot originally. Thanks to everyone who left me a review on this! I hope all of you see that I've ended up continuing on with it. This next chapter establishes the time line and events leading up to the hook up and then continues on with the story. It took a while to get this written because my spare time is limited but the story is finished and will just need tweeked before posting so I won't leave you hanging. Thanks again for the kind reviews! I hope you like the continuation.

Chapter 2

Aaron reached up to wipe a drop of sweat from his brow as he rounded a corner on the trail he was running. He began training for the triathlon a little over a month ago to help distract himself from all of the crazy events of his life.

No matter how hard he ran, swam or biked he couldn't get the image of his young subordinate out of his mind. The big wanton doe eyes of Spencer Reid looking up at him after their tryst a little over five months ago. The sweet smile of a trusting young man who kissed him gently before leaving the next morning.

Aaron sighed thinking of that beautiful face and how wonderful he felt after letting himself go with Spencer that evening and then how he suddenly felt guilty and unsure once he was in his car driving back to his own apartment.

Keeping his pace Aaron finally allowed his mind to go back to the events that led him up to where he was at this moment.

_**Flashback….**_

Aaron placed his cell back on the coffee table without answering it. Spencer had called for the third time that day but Aaron couldn't bring himself to talk to him. He felt terrible for avoiding Spencer but he was confused about his feelings now for the young man. The entire team was on the brink of being separated because of budget issues and everyone was feeling the pressure.

Ashley had transferred to Andie Swan's team hence the reason everyone was out to the bar the night before celebrating with her and Spencer ended up drunk and Aaron found himself entwined with him on the couch getting off.

Grasping his fingers in his hair Aaron sighed at what Strauss had called him into her office about that Friday before everyone went out. She informed Aaron that he would be leaving for Pakistan in the next couple of days for an undisclosed amount of time. At least this will give him space away from Spencer while he sorted out his feelings.

Spencer had not taken the news of Aaron's departure too well but he had no choice but to accept it. Things were tense for Aaron in Pakistan and he wasn't allowed much time to sleep and bath let alone think.

He wasn't expecting to get a call from Morgan letting him know that Ian Doyle had been located and he soon found himself on a plane heading for home.

The craziness of the next several weeks left everyone reeling from Emily's surprise return from the dead to Spencer's obvious anger at JJ and Aaron for keeping this secret from him. This kept the two men from also facing the issue of them being together.

Aaron saw the notice posted about the triathlon and decided this would be a good distraction from his problems and began training at full force giving him yet another reason to avoid Spencer but the young man was resourceful and managed to corner him in Dave's driveway after their team building cooking lesson.

"Aaron why are you avoiding me?" Spencer finally asked coming up behind him as he was getting into his car.

"I'm not avoiding you Spencer. Things have just been crazy you know that."

"We need to talk about what happened with us." Spencer said softly. "I thought that maybe we would be…" He trailed off.

Spencer looked down at the ground feeling embarrassed. Aaron closed his eyes and took in a big breath before he spoke.

"Spencer, I just need some time."

Spencer's head snapped up. "Do you regret what happened?"

"No. I just need to make sure that this is right for me. I'm confused."

"You didn't seem confused when we were doing what we did. It's been five months Aaron." Shaking his head. "If you need time then that's what I'll give you."

Before Aaron could say anything more Spencer turned and was walking off to his car with his hand propped on his head mumbling under his breath.

Aaron watched as Reid got into his car and started the engine and backed out of the driveway.

"Way to go Aaron."

The tension was thick between the two profilers the next couple of weeks as the team tried to get back to normal and taking on cases and the other's noticed that the two men were acting strange around one another though nobody asked about it. Aaron noticed the sweet eyes of Spencer always watching and he could tell the young man wanted an answer.

_**Present…..**_

Glancing down at his watch Aaron saw that he needed to pick up the pace so he could get to the BAU on time.

Sprinting down the end of the trail to the parking lot Aaron stopped and checked his pulse trying to catch his breath when he heard foot steps coming up behind him.

"Geeze, I hope you're training for something. Or do you just run sprints for fun?" An out of breath voice asked.

Aaron turned around to see a visibly winded brunette woman on the verge of collapse running up to him.

Stunned at the fact he was probably being followed he somewhat tensed. "Ah no. I'm in training for a triathlon in January."

"Oh. I've seen you doing laps at the pool too."

"And you're training for surveillance?" Aaron asked almost paranoid.

As he stood watching this perky faced woman in front of him he suddenly found himself being handed a card and the possibility of a bike ride this weekend with her.

He was still stunned as he climbed in his car to get home and grab a shower before he had to get to work.

* * *

"So you're going right?" Dave asked on Aaron's heals.

"I don't know. I'm in training. I can't get distracted."

"Yes, yes you can. Distracted is good. What's her name?"

"Beth."

"I like it." Rossi smiled. "And you know what they say about riding a bike?" Dave mused as they walked in the round room.

"Who's getting a bike?" Spencer popped up hearing the light hearted words coming from Dave's mouth.

"Nobody. Let's get started." Aaron groaned taking his seat.

Spencer just scrunched his lips and looked down at his case file. He felt like he just got shot down again at that moment.

* * *

Spencer sat at his desk looking up at the window of Aaron's office. He hoped that he would be able to get Aaron alone before he headed home for the night. The case was wrapped up before the weekend and he was wanting to be able to spend some time with Aaron and maybe find out where his head is when it came to them.

He sighed as he saw Dave head into Aaron's office and figured that they were about to break out the scotch and be in there for hours and he wouldn't get the chance to see Aaron alone.

"Hey pretty boy? You hungry?" Derek asked snapping Spencer out of his daze.

"Yes." Spencer answered noticing his stomach was growling.

"How about grabbing a burger?"

"Sure. That sounds good."

Spencer finished putting away the file he was working on and gathered his things and pulled his messenger bag over his head and followed Morgan out through the doors to the elevator. So much for getting his chance with Aaron.

* * *

"So, is the dooms day bike ride happening?" Rossi piped up with his eyebrows raised.

"It is." Aaron answered not looking up.

"Good. You know Aaron, I'm pretty sure Haley would want you to move on and be happy."

Aaron closed his eyes at that comment as Dave made his way out of the office. He was ready to move on and be happy but the problem was who did he want to move on with? Spencer was being patient waiting for an answer from him but he wasn't sure he was ready to give one.

* * *

Aaron watched as Beth put on her helmet and let out a big sigh. Even though she was a bit unsure of biking she still had a big smile on her face.

Aaron told her the plan for the ride and was surprised that she wanted to challenge him to a chase and they would meet back at DuPont Circle for coffee and then took off giggling. This was going to be one interesting woman to keep up with Aaron smirked as he placed his feet on the peddles and took off after her.

* * *

Aaron dropped his keys on the table next to the door and dropped his riding gear on the floor and walked to the kitchen to get himself some water. He smiled thinking about the light hearted conversation he'd had with Beth during their coffee pit stop after the ride. It was nice to not think about the hardships of his job for a few hours and also get his mind off of his subordinate and his conflicted feelings he had toward him.

Beth was easy to be around and didn't seem at all interested in asking him about his job so they were able to discuss things about training and what they liked to do for fun. She didn't seem at all put off by the fact he had a son. They planned to meet again Monday morning to train and Aaron hoped maybe she might be interested in going out on a real date with him.

Setting his glass down Aaron went to hop in the shower and grab some lunch before he had to go pick up Jack at Jessica's.

* * *

Spencer sat holding his phone staring at the contact he had pulled up and debated with himself if he should call or not. His heart was pounding at the idea of making the call but he knew if he didn't he would just be more miserable.

He had given Aaron time and space to think and now it was time for answers. His fingers trembled as he ran one over the send button but didn't quite push down on it.

"Come on coward. Just do it." He murmured trying to convince himself to do this.

Finally he pushed hard enough and the call was sending. Swallowing hard Spencer put the phone up to his ear and waited nervously as it rang. A huge knot formed in his stomach as he waited.

"Hello."

"Ah, Aaron it's Spencer….I uh was wondering if you might want to grab some lunch if you don't have any other plans?"

The silence on the other end made Spencer swallow hard and he wondered if maybe Aaron had hung up.

"Ok. Jack is at Jessica's so I can meet you somewhere before I have to pick him up."

"How does Chinese sound? The restaurant down the street from me is good."

"That's sounds fine. Is forty five minutes long enough?"

"That sounds good. I'll see you there."

Spencer hung up and sighed in relief. Now they were finally going to get to spend some time alone and talk.

He jumped up from the couch and hurried to change his clothes and get ready to meet Aaron.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope this ends up alright. I'm still unsure of my slash writing skills. :)


End file.
